My Eyes Adored You
by aeonish
Summary: AU, set after "Witness". After a traumatic event, Clark begins a secret relationship with Lois as Superman. Lois, however, is much more observant than he anticipated...


A/N: An old fic from my days in the L&C fandom…

The hiss of the teakettle lured Lois from her spot on the couch into the kitchen. She smoothed out her short black silk nightie, and poured the hot water into a cup. Superman was coming over tonight, or at least, she was expecting him. He was never absent from her bed for more than a couple nights at a time, he was due for another visit. They didn't have a set schedule, but she knew what time he generally came tapping at her window. She could expect him within the hour, barring any major disasters.

Sometimes she still felt in awe of the fact that she could call herself Superman's lover. That for the last three months she, Lois Lane, had been living every woman's dream. She had seen him naked countless times, made love to him until she nearly passed out from exhaustion, and spent many nights sound asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

As she watched the tea seep from the bag into the water in her cup, she found herself replaying their first night together in her mind...

3 MONTHS EARLIER

Lois could almost feel herself ruining the carpet of her living room each time she paced. Sebastian Finn was being held by the police, but the phone call from Barbara Trevino had really set her on edge. So much so that part of her regretting telling Clark that she would be alright on her own tonight.

Her mind kept coming back to what had happened earlier that morning, when Finn had attacked her disguised as her building's maintenance man. He had nearly choked her to death, and if Clark hadn't been there in time to scare him off... she didn't even want to think about what would have happened.

If Trevino sent someone after her tonight, what would happen? Clark would not get there fast enough to save her again. No one would. No one, except maybe...

The thought was enough to make her glance at the window. Was it foolish to think that Superman might visit her a second time during this situation? He had come the night before, after Clark had asked him to keep an eye on her. Clark was still worried about her... could he have asked Superman to look after her again tonight? It was worth a shot. And if Superman wasn't there, she would pack an overnight bag and head over to Clark's, and hope he would let her stay the night.

Gingerly, she pulled aside the curtains and peered outside. Well, he wasn't hovering right in front of her window, but that didn't mean he wasn't nearby. She pushed the window open and crossed her arms to protect herself from the breeze as she looked out into the night.

"Superman?" she called out, tentatively. "Are you there?"

She didn't have to wait long. Only moments after she spoke did he appear before her, seemingly from above, possibly the roof. He hovered in front of her, crossing his arms across his chest with a smile.

"You rang?" he asked.

"Hi," she said with a small smile, trying to keep from blushing. "I had a feeling you'd be around."

"I wanted to keep an eye on you. You've had quite the eventful day."

Lois bit her lip nervously. "Would you mind coming in for a little while? I could use some company."

"I'd love to."

He slipped in through the window, closing and locking it behind him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still a little shaken, but... I'm alright. Do you want something to drink?"

Clark shook his head. "No, thank you." He could tell she was lying about how she felt. "Are you sure you're alright, Lois?"

Lois avoided making eye contact and sat down on the couch. She did not want to let Superman see her cry, but the tears were there, threatening to start a waterfall.

"I'm good at my job. Scratch that, I am damn good at my job. And I have been doing this for a long time. I've been in danger before," she started. Clark swished his cape to the side so he could come and sit beside her on the couch.

"But this feels different somehow. I mean, Sebastian Finn was here, in this apartment, and he wanted to kill me. He almost succeeded. He may be gone, but this case isn't closed yet. There might still be attempts on my life and I just..." She sniffled and cursed under her breath as she felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "I'm scared, Superman. Really scared, and I don't get this way often. And I just wanted to ask if, well, if you can spare the time, if you wouldn't mind staying with me tonight? You're the only person I feel truly safe with."

Clark winced inwardly at the insinuation that she didn't feel safe with him when he wasn't Superman, but forced himself to let it go. It humbled him to see her this vulnerable. Lois was looking for comfort and safety, and he would give it to her in any form that she would let him. If she felt safer with Superman, so be it. He reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Lois, I will not let anything bad happen to you. Not now, not ever. I'll stay here as long as you need me," he said, and he meant every word.

Lois choked back a sob and he gathered her in his arms, offering his shoulder to cry on. Lois took it gladly, and he held her as her body shook from crying.

Some time later, when she had calmed down, she looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Thank you, Superman."

He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. God, how he wanted to kiss those lips. But before he could even consider doing it, Lois beat him to the punch. Her lips pressed against his and her arms wrapped around his neck almost without thinking. Clark didn't protest, but stiffened against her, unmoving.

Realizing he was uncomfortable, Lois pulled away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Superman" she said, scrambling off of his lap. "I shouldn't have, I'm so sorry..."

Clark sprang to his feet. "Lois, wait..." he said, and grabbed her shoulder before she could run away. This was not good, and he needed to do some serious damage control to repair her hurt feelings. She stopped, but didn't look at him.

Clark sighed. "Lois, do you know how many times I've fantasized about you doing just that?"

That got her attention. "What did you just say?" she said, turning and meeting his eyes.

"I've wanted you to kiss me from the very first moment I saw you. What happened just now, well, I never thought in a million years that it would happen. I didn't know how to react."

"Really?"

Clark didn't respond, instead he held her face in his hands, and kissed her to show her exactly how much he wanted her.

"Superman..." she whispered against his lips.

Clark pulled back slightly to look at her. "Don't ever for a second think that I'm not attracted to you, Lois. But I'm not sure this is good idea." he said, wishing he didn't have to. He wanted to be with Lois more than anything else in the world.

"Why not?" she asked, resting her hands on top of his while him thumb stroked her cheek.

"You're in a fragile emotional state right now. I don't want to take advantage of you while you're not yourself. And even so, there are so many risks... I can't let myself put you in that position. It's better if we stay friends."

Lois moved in closer, her body just a fraction of an inch from his, and Clark's nose was assaulted with all the scents the encompassed Lois. Her shampoo, conditioner, soap... and the faint underlying scent that was just pure Lois. It was doing some major damage to his resolve and making it even harder to resist her.

"I don't care about the risks, Superman. I want to be with you. I've wanted it from the first time we spoke, and it wasn't just the cape that attracted me to you."

Clark knew he should leave now, before he was unable to control himself any longer. He could protect Lois' life just as easily from outside her apartment as he could from inside it. But here she was, propositioning him, and he wanted her so badly...

"Are you sure?" he asked finally. He knew that he shouldn't allow this to begin without Lois knowing who he really was, but would she still want him if she knew he was the Hack from Nowheresville she worked with daily?

"I have never been surer of anything in my life," she said, slipping her arms around him.

He traced his index finger along her lips. "We'll have to keep it a secret. I can't risk people using you to get to me. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine with whatever terms you are," she said got up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Take me to bed, Superman."

PRESENT

The familiar gust of wind and soft, accompanying swooshing sound brought Lois back to reality. She turned around to see Superman standing in front of her window with his arms crossed, the wind making the drapes billow around him like another cape.

"Hey, you," she said, setting down her teacup and walking towards him.

He smiled, already feeling the tension of his stressful night melting away with each step Lois took. He loved that she had such a calming effect on him. Yes, the sex was fantastic, and he never felt more alive than while he was making love to Lois. But, being able to relax around her and be himself- well, almost- was such a relief and made him look forward to their visits more and more.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "Mudslide in Guatemala."

Lois smirked. "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that one..." she said, running her hands over the tight blue spandex that hugged his pectorals.

That made him chuckle. "I missed you," he said, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. In reality it had only been a few hours since he had seen her last, when they shared a cab leaving The Planet. But he missed being able to touch her like this, it had been a whole two days since their last late night rendezvous. He bowed his head to meet her lips, and she welcomed the gesture, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Mmm, I've been looking forward to this all day," she murmured against his lips.

He groaned softly as she pressed herself against him. "Me too," he said between kisses. His lips brushed along the line of her neck and he lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Lois devoured his mouth with her own, slipping her hands to the fasteners of his cape and letting it fall to the ground as he carried her into the bedroom.

He gently set her on the bed, crawling on top of her. Lois moaned softly as he trailed kisses along her collarbone and her hands found the elusive zipper to his suit that ran down his spine.

"A little help here," she giggled. Clark grinned and was only gone for a second before he was back on top of her, completely naked. He kissed her deeply and his hand trailed up her leg slipping beneath her little lacy nightgown.

"You're not wearing any underwear," he said in a low voice as his fingers stroked her warm, wet folds.

"I knew you were coming..." she breathed, trying to hold back a moan.

He pushed the nightgown up with his free hand, planting wet kisses on her belly. He removed his hand from between her legs as she gently pushed him off of her, rolling them over so that she was on top, straddling his hips. She grinned down at him as she pulled the nightie over her head, tossing it aside to join his suit.

"You are so beautiful..." he whispered, growing more desperate to be inside her with each passing second. Gently she lowered herself onto him, allowing him to guide her hips with his hands. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly when he was fully sheathed inside her.

"Oh God, Lois..." Clark groaned, as she started her rhythm. His hands slid up her sides to massage her breasts and he met every one of her movements with one of his own.

Lois moaned at the feel of his hands on her breasts and sped up her movements. Suddenly his lips were on hers and she realized her had sat up and wrapped his arms around her, changing the rhythm slightly. She broke the kiss and her breathing quickened, and she knew she was getting close.

"Oh, Superman..." she whispered burying her face into his neck.

"Come on, baby..." Clark whispered, feeling that his release would be only shortly after hers.

His words were all the encouraging she needed. Lois threw her head back and moaned loudly as her orgasm crashed over her. Her muscles tightened around him, and Clark cried out, unable to hold out any longer. His climax overcame him, and Lois gave him the ultimate pleasure.

They collapsed back onto the bed, Lois still on top of him, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Lois," he said suddenly, looking up at her, almost afraid of her response. Of course, he had always loved her, as both Clark and Superman, but this was the first time he had ever said it as either of them. He had wanted to tell her so many times before... and he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Lois looked down at him, and smiled softly at his vulnerable words. "I love you too, Clark."

He stared to smile, and thought about kissing her again when he really heard what she had just said. Had she just called him... Clark? Was it some kind of Freudian slip? Could she possibly finally be falling for Clark instead of Superman? The only other explanation was... could it be that she had finally figured out his secret? There was only one way to find out.

"What did you just call me?" he said, allowing the confusion to show on his face.

Lois smirked and held his hands in hers, entwining their fingers. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" she asked.

Clark just stared up at her in disbelief. "H-How? When?" he stammered.

"I'll show you." She carefully slid off of him and the bed and disappeared into the living room. A moment later she reappeared in the doorway with his cape wrapped around her naked body.

"This," she said.

"My cape?" he asked, positioning himself to sit up in bed. Lois sauntered back over to the bed and crawled up next to him.

"Smell this," she said, holding the red fabric beneath his nose. Clark sniffed at the fabric.

"All I smell is my laundry detergent," he said.

"Exactly. A few weeks ago I asked you—Superman—about this detergent after smelling it on your cape. I had never smelled detergent like this before. You told me you picked it up in Rome on the way back from a trip."

Clark nodded. "I remember."

"Two days ago in the newsroom you—Clark—hugged me without your suit jacket on. I smelled this same scent on your shirt. What are the odds that Clark and Superman would have the same laundry detergent that is not available in the United States?"

Clark was silent, unable to find words to express the myriad of things he was thinking at the moment.

"But still, I wanted to be completely positive before I risked ruining my relationship with Superman and my friendship with Clark. I started watching you at work. There were just too many similarities for it to be coincidence. But glasses were what did you in. I caught you doing that thing where you push them down your nose when you're staring really hard at something. I saw enough of your face without the glasses to make the connection. If I hadn't been looking for it, I probably would have missed it." Lois settled into the pillows beside him, waiting for him to say something.

"Wow," he said after a deep breath. "I don't know what to say. Weren't you mad?"

"Yes. At first I was furious. But I didn't want to confront you about it at work. I wanted to wait until you came here. I had enough time to think about it that I think I understand why you lied to me about being Superman. There were so many risk factors that I probably would have done the same thing. What I can't figure out is why you lied to me about being Clark."

Clark lowered his gaze, ashamed of himself. "In all honesty, Lois... I was being selfish. I didn't think you would ever see me as more than a friend if I was just Clark. You wanted Superman, and I wanted to be with you no matter what it took. I do love you, Lois. More than anything. I always have. I was going to tell you. I knew that after I told you I loved you that you would have to know. I just didn't expect you to be the one to bring it up."

Lois sighed deeply. "I love you too, Clark," she said, laying a kiss on the inside of his palm. "I want you to know that. I loved you as Superman, but looking back, it was hard for us to make an emotional connection because all we had was physical intimacy. But Clark is my best friend. I've never had a better friendship than the one I have with him. With you. I knew I loved you the moment I realized Clark and Superman were the same person. Part of the reason I was so angry was because I was mad at myself for being so blind. And I can't imagine what you've been going through, having to be two different people around me. I hate myself for putting you through that."

Clark smiled and kissed her cheek. "It was hard, but it was a choice I made so we could be together. And now that you know everything, we can start over."

She grinned up at him. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

Clark wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now wearing only my cape?"

The End.


End file.
